Olvidar
by clea everlasting
Summary: Odin hace de las suyas y para eso borra la memoria de Mayura Loki x Mayura
1. Chapter 1

La niebla lo cubrio todo en un segundo en un par de kilómetros a la redonda, la muchacha se estraño de eso, pero penso que seria algo normal, por una vez, no pronuncio esas palabras que solia nombrar con cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar extraño, de pronto sintio una sensación de frio que la rodeaba y unas manos salieron de la niebla por su espalda, atrayéndola a ellas y en ese momento no vio nada, todo se volvio oscuro, sin cielo o tierra.. Una mano extraña la tomo de la cintura, mientras otra la cogio por la barbilla, doblando su cabeza para susurrarle al oído, aquella voz tan fria como la sensación que la envolvia, una voz sin vida, una voz severa.

No temas, solo hare que le olvides, hare que sufra, sufrira cuando le olvides.

Mayu: olvidar...olvidar a quien? ( dijo automáticamente a lo que el hombre le decia)

Loki sufrira

No! Lokikun...no quiero olvidarle..a el no.. por favor..no..

Pero el extraño que parecia haberla paralizado sin saber ella como, le puso una extraña orquilla y sus ojos se volvieron vacios como la oscuridad por unos instantes.

Se despertó en su cama y vivio que llegaria tarde al instituto, fue con una sonrisa como siempre, saludando a todos sus compañeros y hablando de cosas misteriosas.

Por la tarde, En la Agenca Enjaku estaban todos extrañados, Mayura no habia aparecido, siempre entraba en esa oficina con una alegre sonrisa y preguntando por misterios, pero aun no lo habia hecho, Loki espero..pero ella no fue.

Loki: no ha venido..no pense que me resultase todo tan extraño y aburrido si ella no venia, me he acostumbrado a eso..

Loki esa noche estuvo muy intranquilo, hubiese querido ir y averiguar por que no habia venido, pero penso que solo habia sido un dia, no podia ir y exigirle nada, y severia exagerado si el acudiera en su busca por una sola tarde..aunque era eso lo que deseaba.

Al siguiente dia.

Todo fue igual y Mayura no llegaba..Loki, a pesar de querer mantener la calma y no ir en su búsqueda todavía..no pudo evitar levantarse de su silla y salir a dar un paseo por si la veia...pero que le diria..no podia decirle nada, esa era la verdad, ella era su amiga..y eso ya era una suerte para la edad que aparentaba. Entonces la vio, en el parque, ella pasaba por el. Se quedo mirándola en lo que ella debia verle, pero a su sorpresa no se dio cuenta, tragando difícilmente en su boca, se acerco a ella y le dijo un simple hola.

Mayura se quedo mrandole y sonrio con una amplia sonrisa que hizo a Loki sonrojarse. Ella tb le contesto con un hola, pero acto seguido dijo:

que chico tan mono o dime, quieres que te ayude en algo?

" eh? Pero que? Por que actua como si no .." yo..( y entonces lo vio, alli en su pelo.. Loki se acerco a tocarla)

- es bonita verdad? no recuerdo desde cuando la tengo -.-"

" esa horquilla..ella..me...me ha olvidado.."

mayu: te encuentras bien? Pareces palido ( dijo tocando el rostro del muchacho

Loki se ruborizo, pero su tristeza..deseaba gritar con tada su alma, deseaba tener frente a el a aquella persona que se lo habia dado, sin duda Odin. Nunca le habia odiado tanto como en ese momento

-puedo ayudarte? ( volvio a preguntar la chica)

-yo..( vio como una madre le decia a su hijo, ten cuidado o te acabaras perdiendo, ya no se ve a penas, es tarde . Y se le ocurrio..) yo..me he perdido.

Mayu: te has perdido? No te preocupes yo te ayudare -

Mayura tomo su mano.

Loki: Ú/U

Mayu: sabes por donde esta tu casa?

Loki: ahora no se ve mucho...de dia me acordaria..

Mayu: pero tuds padres estaran preocupados.

Loki: hoy estoy solo, ellos estan de viaje

Mayu: estas solo?..entonces te llevare a mi casa, papa no esta pero conmigo no correras peligro...vamos. ( dijo empezando a andar)

Loki: " no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa..Ella no me recuerda..y el conjuro..que lleva la horquilla..es imposible de romper..Como ha podido hacer esto..Odin..por que gozas de hacerme sufrir..maldito..."

Mayu: ya estamos - No soy buena haciendo de comer, pero hare algo, siéntate ahí

Mayura se metio en la cocina y tras mucho esfuerzo logro hacer algo que se pudiera comer.

A sorpresa para Loki que estaba acostumbrado a la comida de Yamino, le parecio bastante buena, además comer la comida que habia hecho ella le hacia feliz, quizás podria empezar de nuevo, eso era mejor que nada.

Mayu: ven conmigo, te daré algo para que te pongas...Toma esto ( dijo entrando en un cuerto) esperame aquí, que voy a cambiarme -

Loki se quedo en aquella habitación, que sin duda era la de Mayura, con aquellos peluches ya habia estado una vez...en aquel retrato ella tenia puesta la foto de todos lo de la agencia pero ahora el marco no tenia foto, sin duda la horquilla funcionaba bien

Mayura aparecio en la habitación, Loki sintio como el calor recorria su pequeño cuerpo hasta aglomerarse en su cara, Mayura desde luego no sabia lo que el sentia viéndola asi.

Mayu: supongo que estaras asustado por lo que te ha pasado ññ No te preocupes dormiras conmigo

Loki: con ( tragando saliva) contigo?

Mayu: si, asi que tranquilo.

Mayura destapo su cama. Pero antes de que alguno se metiera se quedo mirando al muchacho..

Mayu: no se por que..pero me siento extraña contigo...es como si..tubiese la necesidad de abrazarte..es una sensación extraña.

Loki: " mayura...será que aun queda algo en ti?"

Mayu será mejor dormir.

Los dos se echaron en la cama,Loki se quedo todo el tiempo mirándola, no sabia cuando podria volver a verla y todo este tiempo que habian pasado juntos..olvidarlo? como podia ser asi, cuando se iba a acabar su mala suerte...por que ella entre todo el mundo. porque Odin sabia lo importante que era ella para el? Si, seguro era eso.

Loki salio de la cama y observo la luna desde la ventana de la habitación, se transformo en hakusai, mientras odiaba a odin por lo que habia hecho. Noto como Mayura se despertaba un poco y como esta lo miraba.

Mayu: quien?

Loki se acercó a ella y acaricio su rostro con lo que ella se ronrojo

Mayu: como has ..

Loki: me recuerda?

Mayu: yo...( mayura tenia de nuevo esa sensación extraña sin saber por que)

Loki: ya veo

Loki se levanto y se dirigio hacia la salida de la habitación cuando Mayura se levanto y se quedo a su espalda y sin saber por que

Mayu: gracias

Loki: eh?

Mayu: no se por que, pero se que yo quiero darle las gracias por algo importante.

Loki se acerco a ella, tenia rabia por lo que doin habia hecho, y como deseaba que ella no lo hubiera olvidado, como deseaba aquellos labios tocar con los suyos, y asi lo hizo, se fue hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y probo sus labios, con dulzura y luego adentrándose en ellos, cuando se separo de ellos, sus rostros se sonrojaron. Y de los labios de Mayura salieron unas palabras: kami...sama?

Loki: eh?

Y la horquilla se partió. Mayura al separarse de el después de besarla, lo habia recordado todo, no sabia como, pero con aquel beso habia sentido tantas cosas a la vez, y una sensación tan calida que recorria su cuerpo.

Loki: Recuerdas..recuerdas quien soy..

Mayura: kami-sama..aquel hombre..me dijo que le haria sufrir, que yo..me olvidaria de él..yo..yo no queria olvidar a Lokikun..no..queria..

Loki: ( sonriendo) Mayura..

Mayura: mi cabeza..me duele un poco..

Mayura pierdo un poco de fuerza, haciendo que sus piernas no pudieran con su peso, pero Loki la cogio de nuevo por la cintura.

Loki: apoyate en mi. Mayura no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonrojarse poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios, donde él hacia poco habia puesto los suyos. Loki le quitó la mano y tiro de ella hacia arriba, juntando asi su rostro al de ella nuevamente. Pidiendo con sus labios paso para quitar esa angustia que se habia apodreado de él totalmente por unas cuantas horas, esas horas en las que ella no lo recordaba, esas horas que le habian parecido eternas.

EXTRA—

Epilogo.

LA CONTINUACIÓN

Al dia siguiente Mayura aparecio en la agencia con una sonrisa como antes hacia, pero aún más alegre y radiante.

Loki le habia contado algo a sus hijos, pero no les habia explicado claramente como se habia roto la horquilla, eso era algo que el se guardaba.

Mayu: Lokikun..esto..ayer..yo...verás es que me paso algo y yo no te recordaba por eso yo..

Loki: entiendo Mayura, no te preocupes por eso. Ya lo se.

Mayu: eh? Como..

Loki: recuerda que soy detective

Mayu: ah! Por eso hiciste como si te hubieras perdido - pero lo que no entiendo es si por la noche tu..

Loki: se te ve alegre después de todo

Mayu: Ü/U eh? ..es que..anoche..Kamisama...

Loki: no será que te gusta?

Mayu: esto..si, me gusta mucho Ú/u

Loki: 0.0 Ú/U

Mayu: en verdad..me he enamorado de él Ú/U

Loki se puso totalmente rojo.

Mayu: es que el es igualito que tu Lokikun, solo que no esta mal porque no tiene tu edad Ú.U / me recuerda un monton a ti...como si hubieras crecido...quizas por eso me guste tanto

Loki: Ú/U

Mayu: ( sonriéndole) pero no se lo digas .-

Loki: a...a él..tb..le gustas mucho.

Mayu: lo dice él? 

Loki: ..s..si.

Mayu: pero el es muy guapo y atrae mucho a las chicas..

Loki: Ú/U Pero..a..él..le gustas..tu..mu..mucho.

Mayura se sentó con Loki a su lado en aquel sillón, Loki parecia algo timido en esos momentos, ademas de nervioso.

Mayu: sabes algo más Loki? o

Loki: pu..pues Ú/U ..piensa que eres..muy bonita..Ú/U y..alegre..ya sabes..esas cosas.

Mayu: de verdad? ññ ( se tiro encima de Loki abrazandolo).

Loki: Ú/U Ma..Mayura para...deja de hacer eso.

Mayu: eso? (dijo soltándolo)

Loki: abrazarme Ú/u

Mayu: uahhhh! **0** Que monooooo ( dijo volviendo a tirarsele encima abrazandolo)

Loki: Ú/u "loki, respira hondo, tranquilo, no te..no te ru ( mirándola mientras lo abrazaba pegadito)..bo..ri..ces" ( Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo)


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogo 2

Lok: "esta Mayura no me hace caso nunca." ( se decia mientras miraba por la ventana, cuando a sus espaldas estaba Mayura sentada en el sofa, esperando el te de yamino)

Loki doblo un momento la cabeza para mirarla casi de reojo y se sonrojo, de modo que volvio a poner su cabeza recta hacia el exterior.

" a partir de ahora..tengo que tener cuidado..odin podria intentar algo de nuevo, que es lo mas probable.."

May: Loki kun..en que piensas? Se te ve serio

Lok: nada Mayura..

Loki se sento a su lado en el sillon.

May: Loki kun..parece que kami sama y tu os conoceis bastante..

Lok: se podria decir que si.

May: de..de verdad..piensa eso..de mi? ( pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos por los nervios)

Lok: ú/u pues...si.

May:..me pregunto...cuando lo vere de nuevo..

Loki se sonrojo ante eso y doblo la cabeza con un gesto..para que ella no lo viera sonrojarse.

May:..seria posible que..siendo el..

Loki la miro interrogativo..que queria decir o dar a entender?

May:..yo nunca antes habia sentido esto por nadie Loki kun...y ahora estoy tan feliz, tu estas aquí y tb ha sido posible que yo conozca a kami sama -( termino de decir echandose encima de el, por milésima vez en lo que llevaban de dia)

Lok: Ú/U mayura no hagas eso, ya te lo dije antes...deja de..abrazarme..

May: es que Loki kun tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte..

Lok: eh! U/U ..pero..solo..un poco..

May: uahhh que ricura **0** Loki kun eres un sol 0 ( decia abrazandolo con fuerza)

Loki///// gracias Mayura..tu..tb lo eres..

Yamino entro para servir el te, lo que hizo que loki se sonrojara aun mas a no poder.

Se sentaron correctamente para tomar el te.

-

May: cuando..lo volvere a ver?.. ( dijo mientras tenia tomada su taza en la mano)

Yamino la miro interrogativo..no sabia a que se referia Mayura. Al contrario que su padre, el sabia perfectamente que Mayura se referia a el mismo, claro, en su verdadera forma.

Lok: quien sabe.. ( susurro)

Mayura se levanto a toda prisa de un golpe mientras decia- Uah!

Lok y Yamino se quedaron mirándola fijamente sorprendidos.

Lok: que pasa Mayura? Por que te pones asi?

May: y si..y si...y si para el no significó nada? ( decia nerviosa sin saber exactamente lo que decia o quien la estaba escuchando en esos momentos)

Loki se levanto tb tan rápido como Mayura de un sobre salto, haciendo que Yamino tb se extrañara de su actitud. A la vez que Loki estaba bastante rojo e intentaba decirle algo a Mayura mientras empezaba a tartamudear un poco ( Loki tartamudeando..habria que verlo)

Lok: esto...Ma..Ma..Mayu..Mayura..no ..no saques conclusiones...preci..precipitadas ( acabo diciendo tras la dificultad)

Mayura se acercó a Loki ya que estaba al otro lado de la mesa en el sillon donde se habia sentado con Yamino para tomar el te.

Mayura se acercó y lo tomo de los hombros mientras lo movia para delante y para atrás mientras muy nerviosa decia:-qué hago, que hago Loki kun..dime que hagoo!

Loki: uah! cal...calma..


End file.
